


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by iHaveARedVine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHaveARedVine/pseuds/iHaveARedVine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a real heartbreaker. He doesn’t care about labels or who’s he sharing his bed with as long as it has a beautiful girl or a handsome boy. But after the flirting and the nights he spends with his current lovers, he leaves them to pine after him. When he enters his senior year, Blaine finds someone new he’s really interested in - Kurt Hummel. As he works to sweep the guy off his feet, he has to deal with not only Kurt’s stubbornness, but with his past lovers: Rachel, Sam and Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Be A Heartbreaker: Fake Movie Poster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25777) by Angie (gleeddicted). 



A faint buzzing stirred Blaine, causing him to sleepily blink his eyes open. Moonlight fell like a blanket across the darkened room from the window where curtains had been forgotten about in favour of sleep. As Blaine became more aware of his surroundings, something began to shift behind him on the mattress before a heavy weight was thrown across his torso. And then the events of earlier on that evening began to return to the forefront of his mind. 

"Shit." Gingerly, he picked the muscled arm from his chest, quietly sliding out from beneath it and replacing his body with a pillow. The guy - Ethan? Evan? Something beginning with an E - curled his arm tighter around the pillow, pulling it closer to him, mumbling incoherent words into the pillow under his head.

Once the guy had settled and Blaine was sure he wasn’t going to wake from his slumbler, he made a move to quickly pull his jeans on, grabbing them from where they had been thrown hap-hazardly across the floor in a rush to get them off, before throwing his v-neck over his head and pulling it down over his chest. Blaine’s phone started buzzing again from the pocket of his dark wash skinny jeans as he was pulling on his black army boots - both had somehow ended up at opposite ends of the room to one another.

Pulling the phone from his pocket, Blaine read, _Cooper calling_ , and decided it was probably best to ignore the call. 2:15am. Cooper had been waiting up for him coming home. Somehow, Blaine didn’t think he’d be in for a warm welcome when he walked through the door.

Blaine did a quick search for a pen and some paper, finding an old envelope in the bedside drawer. He scribbled out a quick note, leaving it on the side of the bed he had just vacated.

Grabbing his jacket from where it had been shed near the front door, Blaine threw it across his shoulder, leaving the apartment and heading home.

_Thanks for a great night, hotstuff. - B_

***

Toeing off his boots at the front door and slipping his jacket onto the coat rack, Blaine silently creeped towards the staircase, dodging all the squeaks and creaks in the wood, almost making it safely to his room. 

"You really think you can stay out until two thirty and expect to be able to sneak in without me noticing, Squirt?" Okay, so Cooper wasn't too mad then. 

Blaine sighed, turning to see Cooper leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"Where have you been, B?" Cooper sighed, his eyes were heavy, evidence that he hadn't slept and his dark hair was messy and tousled from where his hands had obviously been run through it.

"Out," Blaine replied simply, shrugging and turning to head towards his room. 

"Blaine..." This wasn't the first time Blaine had returned home so late, however, it didn't happen often. Asking where he had been was a pointless exercise and Cooper knew that. It didn't stop him from trying though. 

Cooper had a way of telling when Blaine was lying to him. It had been the same way for seven years. Whenever Blaine lied, Cooper could see the guilt there. He could see the guilt swimming in those golden eyes, could see that whenever Blaine lied he felt like a little boy again, scared that he was going to be caught. And when Blaine had told him that he was going to a friends earlier that evening, Cooper knew he was lying.

"I didn't realise that by moving in with you a year ago I'd have to deal with another parental figure. I don't need that in my life, I don't need another father figure. Especially not one like _him_. I thought I was going to be living with my brother, not another version of that bastard," Blaine snarled.

"B..."

"Goodnight, Cooper." Blaine turned and slammed his door behind him with so much force that it was a surprise the door didn't fly off it's hinges.

Cooper let out a dejected sigh, turning to head to bed and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow Blaine would be back to the bright eyed young boy he used to be.

***

Blaine couldn't sleep. Thoughts countined to whirl around in his head, his brain working overtime to the point where it just would not switch off. Cooper's snores echoed through the hallway, repeatedly reminding Blaine of his brother's prescence. Repeatedly reminding Blaine of his earlier harsh comments.

Thoughts of _I thought I was going to be living with my brother, not another version of that bastard_ , picked away at Blaine's mind, his head beginning to throb with the painful memory. 

Rolling onto his back, Blaine stared up at the ceiling, his eyes finding an array of stars that glowed in the surrounding darkness of the room, a previous installment made by Cooper when Blaine had first moved in. A small smile made its way to Blaine's face as the memory of his first night staying with Cooper made itself known. 

Blaine had turned up on Cooper's doorstep, cheeks tear stained, eyes red and puffy and a bag full of clothes thrown across his shoulder. Cooper had pulled him into a tight hug and given him a place to stay, no questions asked. That first night staying with his brother, Blaine had stared up at the ceiling, losing himself among the stars built into the guest bedroom.

Blaine knew he should be grateful to have Cooper in his life. He also knew that his earlier comments had been harsh. _Very_ harsh. All Cooper had been trying to do was look out for him and somehow Blaine had managed to screw everything up with his loud mouth and his stupid accusations. 

Sighing, Blaine rolled back over onto his side and settled in for the long night ahead.

***

After a sleepless night, Blaine had eventually fallen asleep at around 9 o'clock that morning. He'd woken up after several undisturbed hours of sleep, taken a long shower, the hot water and steam soothing his aching muscles, and grabbed some lunch. 

He had hung around the apartment for a few more hours, watching T.V. and playing video games, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He was bored and he needed to get out.

So Blaine left and went to the one place he knew he could find some form of fun. A bar. 

Armed with his fake ID, putting him forward as Robert, aged 22, Blaine slipped in unnoticed, ordering a beer before turning towards the crowded dance floor. 

Scanning the room, Blaine eyed up the bar's patrons for the evening. And then he spotted him, the tall blonde standing off to the side. So Blaine began a slow walk towards him, taking a sip of his beer and dragging his eyes over the gorgeous man before him.

"Want to dance?" Blaine asked, jerking his head of gelled curls towards the already overcrowded dance floor, once he had stopped in front of the guy that had caught his attention.

Tall, blonde and handsome blinked at Blaine for a moment, looking slightly unsure, before nodding, a small smile lighting up his face.

"Sure."

Blaine leaned in close, his lips brushing across the shell of the guy's ear as he whispered, "I'm Blaine. So you know what name to scream later tonight."

Pulling away, Blaine sent a quick wink over his shoulder as he began walking to the dance floor, exaggerating the sway of his hips as he went, before he heard footsteps trailing behind him, accompanied by a stuttered reply.

"S-Sam."

Blaine smirked, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. One thing was for certain; this would most certainly cure his boredom.


End file.
